Sickness
by 1-Hello.Kitty-1
Summary: Bella gets sick and Carlisle thinks she has the Swine. But they soon find out that isn't the case. Edward and Bella fluff of course.
1. The Beginning

_Hi. This is my first story that I actually am posting on here lol. My friend got sick so I decided to write a story about Bella getting sick, but I didn't want to write a one shot so I made her have to swine flu. Well here goes nothing! _

_Disclaimer: Nuuu! I don't only Twilight or anything. :'(. You know who does ;] That amazing woman that wrote those amazing books._

__________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One. The Beginning

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!""Stupid alarm clock" I muttered as I slammed my hand on the snooze button. I looked around the room for Edward. Why couldn't he have woken me up? I sat up and realized I had a huge headache, and my nose was stuffy. I sighed and laid back down. Charlie had probably left for work already. I suddenly felt very hot- temperature wise- and was very thirsty. I groaned. Where was Edward? I sat up a little to grab my phone and was about to dial Edward's number but realized I could barely talk. I decided to text him.

_Hey Edward where are you? I think I have the flu. Can you come over?_

His reply came fast.

_**Sorry Love. I had to leave for a second. I'll come back right now. Do you have a fever?**_

_I think. I'm not sure though. Hurry please. I love you._

_**I'll be there in 5 minutes. I love you too.**_

I put my phone on my bed side table and laid back down. I shortly woke up to the smell of French toast.

I opened my eyes to see Edward caring a tray of food.

"Good morning. I thought you would like some food."

I tried to talk but I realized it hurt too much so I nodded and did my best to smile. He helped me sit up, gave me the tray, then sat down next to me. I took a bite of French toast. It hurt to swallow but it was delicious. I had a few more bites and a sip of my milk.

Edward took the tray and left. He came back with a thermometer."

I want to check your temperature. Alright Sweetheart?"I just nodded. He walked over to me and stuck it under my mouth. He waited for it to beep and looked at it. He frowned. I was about to ask but he answered my unspoken question.

"Your tempuature is 100.1." Well it wasn't that bad. I mean it could be worse. His expression turned to worry. I did my best to smile then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled.

"Okay now you need sleep." I shook my head. I wasn't tired. At all really. Then I felt something terrible.

That French toast wasn't going to stay down. I got up quickly and ran to the toilet. I puked. Edward was at my side quickly. Then I realized the toilet seat over was down. I basically was puking on the toilet. I stopped and felt how bad that hurt my throat. It hurt so bad. I started to cry and that made it even worse. Edward looked extremely worried. He came down to my level and hugged me.

"Its okay Bella. You know what we should go to Carlisle. Okay, Love?" I nodded. Maybe Carlisle could give me something to make me feel better. Then I realized the mess I made on the toilet.

"I'll clean it up. Can you go put some shoes on?" I nodded and got up. I used the wall for support as I walked to my room. I quickly found my shoes and put then on without bothering to get socks. Then I blacked out.


	2. Worrying

**_AHH! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU for reviewing! AHH! Now I know why authors always want people to review. It makes you want to write. Well THANK YOU again xD. Oh and Bella is going to live. :} I don't have the heart to make her die! Oh and this is my first time ever to write in Edward's POV. I hope I did okay with that. Oh and I noticed some spelling mistakes and stuff in the first chapter but I don't know how to fix it. Could someone tell me? Anyways, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Here goes nothing…or…something…again….xD Oh one last tiiiiny thing I'm going to make this chappy longer mmkay? Mkay._ xD**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

_**Chapter 2. Worrying. **_

_**Edward's POV**_

As I was cleaning up the mess Bella made I herd a "thump" on the floor. I ran over there to find Bella passed out there on the floor. I freaked out. Instinctively, I picked her up in my arms and ran her to my car. I put her in the passenger seat completely forgetting about hers and my seat belt and drove at top speed to Carlisle. He was at the hospital but even if it was Bella and he would stop everything to help her, I decided to call him first.

While I was dialing his number Bella's weak voice gently said, "Edward, wh-whats going on."

"Nothing. Everything's fine." I said knowing she wouldn't believe me.

"Edward," her scratchy weak voice said in a whisper so low a human wouldn't be able to hear it,"Tell me what's going on."As much as I didn't want to, I ignored her and finished dialing Carlisle's answered in 3 rings.

"Hello?" He said.

"Carlisle, Bella is sick. She passed out and I don't know I'm coming to the hospital right now. Will you be able to look at her?" I said so fast Bella wouldn't be able to understand. I didn't want her to know I was taking her to the hospital, because she would just freak out and demand me not to take her. I didn't want her to argue when she was sick.

"Yes. Just come to the third floor. I'll tell the nurse I'm expecting you. But right now you need to calm down. For Bella's sake. She will be fine." He said. I knew she might be fine but how could I not worry? Why did everything bad happened to my Bella? She didn't deserve it. Not at all.

"Okay." I said and closed my phone. I looked over at Bella and she had her rested against the window, her face full of pain.

I took her hand and kissed it gently."Everything's going to be okay." I said saying it more for myself then for her.

Five minutes later we arrived at the hospital. I carried her in my arms to the entrance and ignored the lady at desk's calls. And thoughts. Well I tried at least. Her thoughts were discussing. And loud. It was like she was yelling them at I got to the elevator I pressed the up arrow button. The light didn't go on. I tried again. Nothing. Great it was broken. I slammed my fist on button thinking that was magically going to make it work. It didn't. Great I broke the hospital. There was now a gapping hole there, but I truly didn't care at this moment. All I cared about was getting Bella to Carlisle. I got to the stairs and ran up them as fast as humanly possibly. Which was extremely slow for my liking and wanting. I got up to the third floor and Carlisle was waiting for us, thank God.

_I should have told you the elevator was broken._ He thought

"I don't care right now. I-just-here." I stuttered, handing him Bella. He looked at her disapprovingly. I looked at him impatiently.

"I'll get her into a room right now. Follow me." He said and started walking. I followed him. He took one left and went into a room on the right. He laid Bella on the bed. I moved the chair by the door next to the bed and sat down. I held her hand in mine. It was way warmer then usual. I sighed.

"Bella? I'm going to take your temperature and a blood test. Okay?" Carlisle said.

"No needles." She whispered weakly. I had to smile at that.

"Bella, needles are necessary in order to do a blood test." He smiled.

"Don't care. No needles."

"Yes needles. I'm sorry, but a blood test is very important right now." He replied sternly.

He looked over to me and said, "Has she been able to hold food down?"I shook my head. "She had French toast earlier today, but she didn't keep it down."

He sighed. I could tell he thought she had something bad, because he was blocking his thoughts from me by thinking of the word "Pie" over and over in his head. Why he picked the word "pie" to think of was beyond me.

"Well Bella. I am going to take your temperature right now. Okay?" He said.

She nodded. He put the thermometer under her tong and he waited a second then sighed."What is it?" I said."100.4." That wasn't good at all. I sighed and squeezed Bella's hand gently.

I will be right back Edward. He thought. I nodded."Edward," Bella whispered her voice weaker and lower then before if that was possible, "Will you lay with me?"

I nodded and laid down with her. She snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Anything for you." I replied.

Carlisle came back about 2 minutes later.

"Okay give me your arm, Bella." He said. She didn't move.

"Bella," I whispered, "If you do this, I'll give you a kiss." She smiled then sighed and held out her right arm.

Carlisle looked at me before he started taking her blood and thought: _Are you going to stay here?_. I knew what he meant by that. I nodded. Of course. I would never hurt my Bella. Ever. Plus I have _tasted_ her blood before and managed not to kill her. I should be able to handle the _smell_. The smell of rubbing alcohol filled the room. Shortly after the smell of Bella's sweet blood filled the room. I ignored the beast inside me almost easily.

"Okay. I'll be right back." he said after he put a bandage on her arm.

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Okay! Chapter 2 doneee! I hope you guys liked it!! I'll probably write another update later on. Pwwwease review. If you don't I won't want to write and then if I do it will come out bad and I'll be all sad. Its easy. XD. OH and I was wondering about do i have to do the thing where I say i dont own edward and bella or twilight? xD **_

_**x**_

_**Alice.**_


	3. Diagnosed

_**Alrighty! Here is chapter 3! I know its short :'(. I miiight just MIGHT not update for a while after this. Why? Because of ALL the stuff I have to do this week! But this is the last week of school so then I will hopefully be less busy. I will try to update in the mornings before my parents get up (I'm home schooled by the way. And I HATE it. =[ ) and I will try write a chapter on my phone if I'm in the car or something. ANYWAYS! Here ya go :}**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 3. Diagnosed. **_

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella soon fell asleep in my arms as we waited for Carlisle's return. As I waited I thought.

What if she was dying right now and my time with her was lessening by the second? What if the only way she would be able to be "alive" was if I changed her? No. She only had the normal flu, just really bad, but Carlisle was acting so weird…Defiantly hiding something from me. No! She had the flu. That was it. The normal human everyday flu. I sighed.

I looked at my Bella beautiful face as she slept. She was so beautiful when she slept. Well she was always beautiful.

Her face was so pale. In a very unhealthy way. The corners of her mouth were down slightly. I sighed. Carlisle would make her better I knew it.

Then I realized no one called Charlie. I looked at the clock. 9:37 AM. I decided to call him. I got my phone out of my pocket being careful not to disturb Bella.

It went to the machine, and I was grateful for that.

"Hello Charlie, this is Edward. Bella is very sick right now. This morning, when I went to pick her up, she was not answering the door and I was waiting for about 10 minutes so I decided to walk in. I found her passed out on the floor. It was because her lack of food. She hasn't been able to keep anything down. Please don't panic. It's only a really bad flu. She's in the hospital right now. We are waiting for a blood test from Carlisle. I will call you when I know more. Please don't panic. Thank you. Bye." I hoped there wasn't any flaws in my lie.

There was a slight knock on the door then Carlisle opened it. He was still blocking his thoughts from me, but replacing the word with "cake" instead of "pie". That made me wonder if he had some guilty pleasure for pastries. That would have made me laugh if I wasn't so worried.

"Edward. Bella has," he paused and sighed, "the Swine Flu." If I were human. I would have started crying.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Yes that's a cliffy. I'm sorry **__**L. I'm going to work on Chapter 4 right now. I might not post it because I might not finish writing it today. But I think I will. I will be writing chapters on my phone. I know I will. Considering I have to go to the doctor for my arm tomorrow and it's ALWAYS a long wait x(. And if you're wondering what's wrong with my arm…ask me xD OH and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**3**_

_**x**_

_**Alice.**_


	4. Confused

_:} Here is an update. _

_BAM!_

_OH YEAH!_

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own twilight =[_

__________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 4. Confused._

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up in a bright uncomfortable room. I tried to make sense out of my thoughts, but I couldn't. Nothing made sense. I closed my eyes.

"Bella?" A voice called. I suddenly knew exactly where I was, and who that voice belonged to.

I was in the hospital and that was Edward's voice. My angel's voice.

"Sweetheart?" My angel called again. I wasn't able to open my eyes.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"I need to talk to you about something. Alright?"

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Bella, Love. You have the Swine Flu."

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"Bella? Bella!" I herd him say.

All I could see now what white. All I could hear was murmuring voices.

It faded into a dream.

_I was on a rollercoaster. That I knew. I didn't know why I was on it or how I got on it. Then I herd screams. I herd someone, the voice sounded familiar, crying. I tried to comfort him but I couldn't find my mouth. Suddenly I was falling. It felt comforting. _

I woke up to the annoying beeping sound of my heart monitor. I looked around the room. Everything was white and the room smelt like the sterile smell of hospitals.

The only person here was Carlisle. He had a white mask on.

Carlisle sat on edge of my hospital bed. He started to talk but I broke out into a coughing fit.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault. Now Bella you have a very severe case of the Swine Flu."

"I can feel it." I said honestly.

"You will be confined in this room until you get better. Now even though Edward cannot catch your illness, he will not be able to see you." He said.

"Why?" I panicked.

"Bella, this whole hospital knows you have the flu. If someone sees you in here with Edward they will suspect he has it, basically if he comes in here it wont end good."

"But your in here."

"They don't know."

"But you have a mask on."

"That is just in case they find out I was in here. Now I have to go. Please get better." He hugged me gently.

When he left I started crying. I wouldn't be able to see Edward. Or anyone. How did this happen?

Then my phone rang. I didn't even know I had my phone with me… I guess someone left it for me.

It was Edward. I answered it.

"Hi." I said trying to make it sound like I wasn't crying.

"Hey Bella." He tried to sound happy but I could here the pain in his voice. I couldn't help it. The sound of his voice made a silent tear fall from my cheek.

"Bella. Don't cry. Please. It's okay." He said. I could talk. I just cried.

"No Bella. Don't cry. What can I do to help?" his voice sounded like he was crying too.

I whispered, "Come and save me."

________________________________________________________________________

_ANOTHER CLIFFY! I tried to make this long....and honestly it didnt work xDD…I wrote most of this in the waiting room xDD. Welllzzzzzzzzz Review pwease :} Thanky. _

_x_

_Alice_


	5. Missing You

_Consider yourself lucky you are getting this update xD. And UGH! Anyways like I said you are lucky you are getting this xDD._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah blah blah_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Edward's POV.

Bella has been sick for almost a week now. She has not gotten any better. If anything worse. Pretty much everyone in Forks knew Bella was sick. Everyone that was in contact with her a lest 4 days before she got sick was tested for The Swine. It was obviously impossible for me to have the test done but Carlisle had told the other doctor that he already checked me and that I didn't have it.

I picked up my phone and went to my pictures. They was about 300 pictures of me and Bella or just Bella. Sometimes I would go through them if I wasn't with her or something. I looked for my favorite one of Bella. She was wearing my favorite blue blouse and she was smiling her breath taking amazing smile. I missed her so much. The only way I can see her is through this glass wall and they was visiting hours. I was only aloud to see her from 10AM-6PM.

I took my eyes off the Bella in my phone and looked at the clock. It read 5AM. I would be able to she her in 5 hours. Five long miserable hours. There's always a huge ache in my heart when I am not near her. It pains me physically and mentally to be away from her. I haven't touches her amazing soft and warm skin in a week. I haven't kiss her amazingly soft lips in a week. I haven't held her hand in a week. I haven't watched her sleep in my arms in a week. If I were human I would be crying right now.

It is not fair, not at all, the bad things always happen to my Bella. My innocent beautiful Bella. I guess, maybe, it was some sort of punishment. I know for a fact fate does not like or want us to be together. But our bond was too strong to break. A silly little flu would never have a chance against us. She and I will fight it together. Only a little voice inside my head disagreed. It said _"What if this, this flu, it was ends her life for good this time?" _I wanted to punch my self. Nothing will happen to her. She will be fine. I think. I hope. She will.. I sighed. All I wanted was Bella. I want her to warm her arms around me and hold me. I sighed again and looked at the clock. 5:05 AM. I wanted to rip my hair out and scream. No I wanted to see Bella. That's better, millions of times better, then ripping my hair out. I thought about all the things I could do to waste time. I ending up with nothing. I sighed again. This was going to be a long five hours.

Bella's POV.

I woke up to the sound of my annoying heart monitor for what seemed like the millionth time this week. I was so sick, literally, of the hospital. The sharp serial smell is something that's impossible to get used to, the food is just bad, and I'm not aloud to see anyone up doctors. And Carlisle can never stay and talk because he is usually always busy. In fact I usually only see him once a day. Mostly it was this nurse, Heather that checked on me and stuff.

I felt terrible. I was achy everywhere I couldn't hold down food I just felt plain awful. But what hurt the most was my heart. Caused by my lack of Edward. I missed falling asleep in his cold but perfect arms. I missed him comforting me when I was sad which was usually all the time. I know that if I got to actually be with Edward I would feel better. I knew I was getting worse. I have the worst case of Swine around. Edward didn't know that though. I didn't want him to know. He would worry a lot more and it would cause him more pain.

I tried to look around the room for the clock but it was too dark to see it. I sighed and decided to guess it was around 6AM because Edward wasn't here and there was just a tad bit of sun coming thru the hospital room window. I rolled onto my side in an attempt to sleep. It was way to hot and uncomfortable though. I wished Edward was here because he would be able to fix that. He would be able to fix everything. I sighed. I wanted to be better. Not for me but for Edward. For my family. Every time someone came to visit me through the glass I could see their painedfaces, but Edwards was the most pained.

I felt most terrible for him. It broke my heart to see him like that. As I lay there in my uncomfortable hospital bed I thought about Edward. I thought about his beautiful crooked smile. His perfectly shaped face. I smiled. I was so lucky to have him. I was so lucky he decided not to killed me that first day. I was actually lucky. I guess I was so lucky that I had to have tons of bad luck to even it out. It was so wroth it. If everything we perfect, what would we all do? You only need one perfect thing. My perfect thing is Edward. I sighed. I wished he was here. He could make all the pain go away. I sighed again. I started to feel my eyelids get heavier. I was suddenly really tired. I soon fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

_I know not a whole lot happened but I personally am proud of this chapter. XD_

_Please review it will definitely make me way happier then I am now v_v_

_X_

_Alice_


	6. I Will Get Better

_Alrighty. I am definitely going with the idea of it not being the swine flu xD. Here is your extra long chappyter =D_

_OH BTW! __I changed my username to ____because I was tired of the same one. (don't be afraid if I change it again xD)._

_Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6. I will get better.

Bella's POV.

I woke up not feeling an ounce better. I was still achy everywhere, my stomach missing food, lets not forget about the coughing every 5 minutes, I was just so tired of this. I glanced at the clock. It read 12:01 PM. I then glanced over to the glass wall, but it was covered up by "the privacy curtain". I sighed angrily.

Just when I was about to call the nurse Heather walked in and opened the curtain. She smiled back at me and said, "Edward is here to see you," before she left. A huge smiled planted across my face. Then I remembered that is the only thing he could do. _See _me. I mean we could talk but I missed kissing him, holding his hand, and falling asleep in his arms.

I smiled when I saw him. I slowly sat up and hung my legs over the bed getting ready to walk over to him. I slowly stood up and balanced my weight on my IV thing. I hobbled over there slowly and sat in the chair that was already placed by the glass wall.

He smiled and said, "Hello, Love." I smiled back.

"I love you." I whispered knowing fully well he could here me.

"I love you too." he replied. I could tell he was trying his best to hide all the pain it caused him to see me like this but I could still see it.

"I am going to get better okay? I promise. I will get better for you. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't you dare be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Then what? What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for getting sick," he was about to argue but I ignored him and continued, "I'm sorry for causing you this much pain, I'm just sorry." I felt a silent dreaded tear run down my cheek. I starred down at my feet.

"Bella, you do not need to be sorry at all. I am serious. This is no ones fault. Not even my own. Please don't cry." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

We sat there in silence for a very long time. Well it seemed like a long time. I continued to just look at my feet. Then a loud thump that brought me back to earth. I looked to where the sound was. Edward was there collapsed on the floor. I flipped out. Then the last thing I remember was screaming and falling on the cold hospital floor.

*****One week later*** **

It has been another week. Another long horrible hopeless week of worrying. For one I have gotten worse. That's all I have been doing is getting worse. Apparently Edward was "out of town". That is what Carlisle said I didn't believe him though. I don't know why. Maybe it was because Edward would never leave when I was in this kind of condition. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he collapsed in front of me. Or maybe that was just an act and he really did leave town. Maybe he was tired of seeing me so weak and sick. Maybe he….didn't…..care about me anymore. Memories of when he left me rushed into my head. I quickly erased them. He promised he would never leave again. I believe him. I had a strange feeling that everyone was lying to me. I sighed.

A few minutes later Carlisle came in with an expression that was somewhere between confusion, stress, and pain. I began to talk but he interrupted me, "Bella, I have not been completely truthful with you the past week."

"I had a feeling you weren't." I admitted.

"Edward isn't out of town. He's," He paused for a long miserable moment, "Bella, please do not get freaked out when I say this…"

That's when I started to worry and freak out. I did exactly what he said not to do. I could hear my heart beat speed up because of the heart monitor.

"What's wrong with him?" I said when he didn't continue.

"He is sick, with what you have. You don't have the Swine."

For a while I couldn't comprehend what he said. Edward couldn't get sick. Or could he?

"How? Wh-what? I don't understand." I stuttered.

"I barely understand it myself. All I know, is Edward and you are sick with the same virus. The good news is you get to be with him." I _had _to smile at that.

"How is he sick? How bad is he?" I had so many questions.

"Bella, he isn't as sick as you, I don't know how he or you got sick. I promise I will find out. I will cure both of you." He replied completely confidant matter.

"Is it contagious?"

"I don't think so, because I don't have it, and I have been around you and Edward a lot lately."

"Well that's good." I sighed.

"Yes….," he paused for a moment. "Well in the morning I am going to bring Edward here."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Sleep now." he said.

"I will try." I said truthfully.

**(A/N I was thinking about ending it here but I'm not mean =D)**

That what I did. I _tried _to sleep. I failed miserably. It seemed like my world was falling down. Although it usually was. I sighed. Nothing made sense. I hoped I would just wake up and this would all be a dream.

I wondered how bad Edward was. If he did have this virus as bad as me then how bad was he? How bad am I? I thought about when he collapsed. I tear ran down my cheek. What if we were both slowly dying. I sob ripped through my chest.

"Please, don't let him die…" I whispered to anyone that cared. A new sob ripped through my chest, because it hurt to cry.

'Don't let him die. Let me die." Another sob.

I sat there and sobbed long painful hours. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

"_Bella, I'm dying." Edward said._

"_No you can't die!" I sobbed._

"_Well I am." he admitted_

"_No!" I fell to the floor._

_Then Edward slowly faded away._

"NO!" I screamed gasping for air. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Bella?" I turned my head immediately. Edward was lying on a bed next to me. It took me a while to take it all in. He looked terrible, beautiful but unhealthy. He looked skinnier, if that was even possible, his eyes were dark black. I could see his eyes were full of pain.

"Edward." I whispered. He smiled. I reached out for him instinctively. He took my hand and slowly walked over to me. He could barely walk. Another tear ran down my cheek. It hurt me to she my strong vampire boyfriend so weak. He laid on the hospital bad with me. I put my head on his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around me as tight as he could without hurting me.

A weird noise came from Edward. Then I realized he was crying tearless cries.

And there we lied together in each others arms crying.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Okay its not as long as I thought it would be, but oh well it still relatively long. Now that I have something to work with I will update more. _

_I'm not forcing you to review but yeah it'd be nice._

_X_

_Alice_


	7. Who Is Going To Be Cured

_I am a big meanie butt for not updating. So here is you're update!_

_p.s if anyone cares…I dyed my hair =D_

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own Twilight._

_____________________________________

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

Isn't it amazing that something can change so quickly you barely understand? I mean first I had the Swine Flu, now it is some sort of virus that has infected me and Edward. It wasn't fair how everything bad had to happen to us. I just wanted to be better. I was so sick and tired of this.

I laid there on the hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. A tear ran slowly down my cheek. That was probably the 100,000,000,000th tear I have cried in the past 2 days. I looked over at Edward who was sitting by the window staring out of it, probably thinking about the same things as me.

"Edward." I whispered.

He looked back at me and saw my tear-filled eyes and stood up immediately causing him to almost fall but catching himself on a near wall.

"Be careful." I whispered.

He nodded and gave it a second try. This time he slowly made it over to me. He laid down next to me.

I turned my head over to him and looked into his dark black eyes. I frowned.

"Bella?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

"I love you." He said not whispering.

I smiled. "I love you too."

He leaned in and his face was nearly an inch from mine. He sighed and his sweet breath caressed my face. He leaned in more closing the space between us with a kiss. I couldn't remember that I was sick. I couldn't remember anything. All I knew was that he was kissing me. He pulled back too soon. My pulse was in my ears and I was breathing annoyingly loudly. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

I snuggled into Edward's chest and we lay like that for a while. The silence wasn't awkward, it was calming really.

The sound of a door opening closed our silence.

"Edward, Bella, I think I know what's wrong with you." Said Carlisle's voice, from the other side of the room.

I sat up and looked at him.

"What is it then?" Edward said.

"Well, Edward, you gave it to Bella."

"How!" He almost yelled.

"What I am thinking is you drank blood from an infected animal and passed it onto Bella by kissing her, but that is only a theory."

A pretty good theory at that.

I looked over to Edward. His expression was unreadable.

"Can you fix her." He whispered.

"Yes. Although I am not sure what will help her will help you as well."

"I don't care," he said, "just fix her."

"No," I interrupted, "Fix Edward."

"I am not sure if I can, Bella." Carlisle said.

I didn't know what to do. I was fixable but Edward wasn't. He was all I cared about. There _had _to be something that could help him. There had to be, but I could only rely on that hope for so long until there was no hope.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Carlisle and Edward talking.

"Okay we will start the treatment now." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded and Carlisle walked out of the room.

"This isn't fair." I mumbled.

"It does not matter. You are going to get better. That is all that matters. Nothing else in this worlds matters except for you." He said.

"And you."

"No not me. I do not matter."

"Yes you do, Edward." I was on the verge of tears. Why could he care about me but I wasn't aloud to care about him? Why?

"No. I do not matter what so ever." He said sternly.

"Yes you do!" I yelled. "Why are you aloud to say that _I_ matter but I'm not aloud to say that _you _matter!?" I was crying now.

"Because _I _don't matter!" he yelled back his eyes full of furry. He _yelled_. At _me._

That was the first time he has ever yelled at me. New tears rolled down my cheek. I half expected him to realize he hurt my feelings and say something but he just sat there. A sob ripped through my chest. It wasn't fair! Nothing was! What if he dies! I can't live without him. I can't live without his touch, without his smile, without his voice, without _him_. Another sob ripped through my chest. Why wasn't he comforting me?

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Then he realized what he had done.

"Bella, did I hurt your feelings?" he whispered in shame.

"No." I lied.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. I hid my face in his neck as I continued to cry.

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. I am truly sorry. I just- there is no excuse. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I know you love and care about me as well. I was not thinking." He comforted me and rubbed my back gently. "We will find a way to cure both of us." He murmured mostly to himself.

"I hope so." I said sniffing.

_________________

_*sighs* I know it's not long. But I NEEDED to update. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE I will update soon. I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_You don't have to, but I love reviews. _

_X _

_Alice_


	8. Wishes

_I have no idea what to do. I don't really want this to end up with Bella becoming a vampire but I'm not sure =S. __**Ideas would be great!**_

_**P.S This chapter is very short I know and nothing happens….I just wanted to get an update in! So uhm….don't be mad because its very short…**_

**______**

Chapter 8. Wishes

Bella's POV

_I was in the meadow with Edward just lying in his arms. I was happy, content. All worries behind us. _

I woke up from my amazing dream and groaned. Oh how I wished it was real. It could have been if I wasn't sick. I wrapped my arms tighter around Edward's neck just wishing we could go away to a place where nothing bad could happen, where it could be just us and no one to bother us.

I decided to wish for something more realistic. I wished we could go to our meadow, right now, and just be. That would be more then perfect. So what we were sick at least we could be somewhere then this horrible, and smelly hospital.

I opened my eyes to see the pale white skin of Edward's neck. I snuggled my face deeper into his neck still wishing we could disappear to somewhere where we could be alone. I kissed him gently.

"Are you okay?" He whispered hugging me tighter.

"Honestly no." I mumbled.

"Nether am I." His said saddened by my response.

"It will be okay," he whispered mostly to himself.

"Edward?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Yes, love?"

"Is there any possible way…," I paused.

"What is it?" he asked when I didn't continue.

"Is there any way we could find a way to go to our meadow today?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not in a good condition to walk, much less run."

"Oh, yeah. Never mind it is okay." I had forgotten about how what we had made both of us weak. I was actually getting better because of the treatment but he wasn't even on any treatment.

That made my angry. I wanted Edward to get better not me. I sighed. It seemed like my whole word was crashing down.

"I hate this." I whispered mostly to myself.

"I know, so do I." Edward whispered.

"I wish everything was better." I whispered.

"Me too."

We laid there together for what seemed like hours until I fell into a dreamless slumber.

___________

_This is my shortest chapter ever =S. I'm truely extreamly sorry. I MIIGHT get another update in today if I get a sudden inspiration._

_x_

_Alice._


	9. Possibly cured

_Here you go. If this chapter sucks then blame it on the fact two of my best friends have been lying to me =(. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

_________

**Chapter 9. Possibly cured.**

**Edward's POV. **

There had to be some sort of cure for me. The only reason I cared about getting cured was because of Bella. She wanted me to be cured. It hurt her to see me like this, which hurt me, because she was hurt.

I traced invisible patterns on Bella's back as she slept. She was getting worse despite the treatment. Her body was getting used to the medication. I sighed. Was there any hope for us?

Yes, somewhere, somehow, there was.

Lately people have been visiting us. Mostly Alice, Esme, and Emmett, but yesterday Renee' had visited us.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_How is there no cure?" Renee' practically yelled at Carlisle. _

"_This is a virus that doesn't have a cure, yet." He replied calmly. _

"_Why?" She yelled back._

"_Mom, listen to Carlisle." Bella said almost in tears. She has cried enough tears she didn't need to cry anymore._

"_Carlisle," I said so low and fast no human would understand or notice, "Please at least take her outside."_

Okay_, he thought._

"_Please come to my office, Renee'." He said as he started to walk out the door._

"_No. Why should I? I'm taking my daughter to a place where they can cure her!" _

"_They won't be able to help her at all. Trust me." He replied still calm._

"_Please, Mom, just listen to him." Bella said still holding in tears._

_Renee' stopped and realized what she was doing, and that it wasn't helping. _

"_I'm sorry. I was just worried. I trust you, Carlisle. I k now Bella is in good hands." _

"_Thank you." All three of us said in sync. That caused a chuckle out of Renee'._

_She walked over to Bella gave her a hug and said she would be back in two days._

_END FLASHBACK…_

"Edward…" Bella mumbled in her sleep. I couldn't help but to smile at that.

"I love you…" she mumbled again.

"I love you too." I whispered.

I smiled knowing she would always love me no matter how much of a monster I was. Then I frowned. The reason why she was sick was because of _me _this was _my _fault. I stopped myself. She wouldn't want me to be all sad and guilty. That wouldn't help her get better, and that is all I wanted was for her to get better. I hugged Bella a little bit tighter to me without waking her.

I herd the hospital door open slightly and Carlisle walked through it.

"Edward, we need to talk." He whispered now standing next to mine and Bella's hospital bed.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"I think I found a way to cure you, and Bella." He replied.

"How?" I said just a little too loud waking Bella from her slumber. She murmured something, moved around to where she was no longer lying on top of me but on her side with her head on my chest, and fell back asleep.

"How?" I whispered.

"Well what you need to do is eat human food, I know it sounds crazy, but it will back you puke thus getting the toxins out of your body, now for Bella…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"Since puking will not work for her, we have two choices so far, ether give her a higher dose of the medication she's already on, which I am not completely sure that will work, or change her."

I immediately said, "A higher dose." I did not want her to be a vampire yet. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"I figured you would say that so I already ordered it. It should be here later today. Now I'll be back with food for you." He said and left the room.

The medication _had _to work. I did not want her changing to be this way. I wanted us to get married, and let her be human for a while and then change her. _Well things don't always work out as planned, _a voice inside my head said. I sighed. I would wait until I absolutely _had _to change Bella. If there were second choices I would take those before I would ever change her.

A few minutes later Bella awoke.

"Hi." I said to her.

"Hey." She murmured as she stretched.

"Carlisle thinks he found a cure for me." I told her.

All her attention snapped on me.

"What? How?" She said overly happy.

"Well he thinks if I puke enough all the toxins will come out of my body."

"How will you puke?"

"By eating human food." I said crinkling my nose in disgust.

She giggled a little and smiled.

"Will it work?" she said.

"I think so. It doesn't seem like bad plan to me."

She was beaming. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more." I challenged.

"Nuh uh! I love _you _more."

"Nope." I said smiling.

"I love you more and that's that. No one could ever love anyone as much I as love you." She said very sure of herself.

"How about this, we love each other more then ether of us could love each other?" I said not sure if it made any sense to her.

She bought it. But that didn't mean it made sense to her.

"Okay. I'll buy it even though that barely made any sense."

"Good." I smiled. I sat up slowly as did she.

She laid her head on my shoulder and said, "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"When we are all better, promise me we could go to our meadow, just you and me?"

"Of course." I said. I pulled her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her and she put her arms on top of mine and laid her head back on my shoulder. _We fit together so perfectly._ I thought.

"We fit together perfectly." I murmured kissing her shoulder and smelling her. The burn of thirst in my throat was worse then usual do to my lack of hunting, obviously, but I didn't care. I ignored the monster inside of me almost easily.

"Mhmm." She kissed my neck and I smiled.

Just then Carlisle came in and the horrid smell of human food caught my scenes.

"Ew…" I said quietly mostly to back Bella laugh.

It worked her giggled. "Its not _that _bad."

"Are you sure," she nodded, "How you like to eat," I trialed of thinking of something. Then I got it. "How would you like to drink blood?"

"Ew gross!" She said. Then she thought for a moment. "That's gross, so that's what food is like to you?"

"Yep." I said popping the "p" at the end.

"Ewww…" she said again.

Carlisle smiled and handed me the food and walked over to Bella. She looked up at him.

"What?" she said sounded almost worried.

"I have to give you another shot Bella." He said.

She pouted. "But you gave me one yesterday."

He and I both chuckled. "I know but I'm giving you a higher dosage. It might help you."

"It will." I murmured mostly to myself.

"Now eat, Edward." Carlisle said smiling.

"Fine." I said taking a bite of bread. I chewed it as fast as possible and swallowed it. It was disgusting.

Carlisle gave Bella her shot and walked out of the room.

I finished all the horribly disgusting food and I knew I was going to puke soon.

"Are you okay?" Bella said kind of worried.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Then I knew I was going to puke. I got up as fast as possible and thankfully made it to the toilet in time and puked. And puked, and puked. It felt like hours of puking. When I finally stopped I looked at the clock in the bathroom and realized it had been an hour.

My eyes widened. Then I herd a soft knock on the bathroom door. I got up slowly and opened it. Then I realized how much better I felt. There was to aches or pains, I could breathe, not that I needed to, perfectly fine and my throat, other then the burning thirst, felt fine as well. I was so caught up in realizing how good I felt I didn't notice Bella was in front of me crying.

I took her in my arms. "Why are you crying?"

She ignored my question. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, way better then okay."

"Really?" she said looking at me.

"Yeah. I mean I barely feel sick at all."

New tears came down Bella's face; these were not sad tears, considering she was smiling, they were happy tears.

"Maybe it worked." She said sniffling.

"Maybe so." I smiled.

__________________________

_WOOHOO!!! This was long! I think I might have another update today. It depends though. I'm probably going to go to the beach, considering I live right across the street from one and its summer! Wow….i just realized I forgot about something I needed to forget about! WOOHOO!!_

_I am so very proud of this chapter!!!!_

_*high fives and hands myself an m&m* (inside joke in that)_

_Reviews are nice =}_


	10. Pain

_I decided to stretch my story out a lot longer xD Psssst…something in this chapter is going to make some people happy =D I'm not going to give it away but I will give you a hint..._

_The hint is…Teeth.._

_Anyways here you go my lovely readers. 3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight =[_

___________

Chapter 10. **Pain**.

**Bella's POV**

I cringed in Edward's arms as I felt the horrible pain radiate throughout my whole body. A new symptom had come up and it was horrible. It felt like someone was running me over with a steam roller. It was a strong yet dull pain. The pain was so unexplainably horrible it caused me to occasionally pass out.

Yet I didn't care one bit about the new symptom, nor worry about it. Edward, my love, my life, the air I breathe, the reason I am alive, was cured from what I have seen and that's all that mattered. I didn't care how bad I was.

A horrible jolt of pain rushed through me causing me to scream. Edward's arm locked around me from the back urgently, yet softly.

"Shhh...." He whispered in my ear when I started to cry. Crying made me hurt 100 times worse. It made me cry more.

Edward started to cry dry tearless sobs as he tried to comfort me.

"Bella, sweetheart, shh..." He whispered in a shaky voice.

The pain slowly subsided, but then there was an aftershock. I thrashed around so much I accidently rolled off the bed and hit the hard cold unpleasant smelly hospital floor, my head breaking my fall which wasn't good. I almost immediately smelt the blood coming from my head. My vision started to fade. All I could hear were my screams of pain.

Then the pain was gone. _No_. I thought. I must be dead. No! This couldn't be happening! I couldn't leave Edward! I wasn't ready to die now! I will never be ready to die. That's when I herd it; the voices of an angel, my angel, calling my name. Though he wasn't happy when he said it, in fact, he was crying. He shouldn't cry. It wasn't right.

I tried to reach to him, to do anything to tell him I was here but I couldn't. I panicked. I couldn't die and leave Edward. The first thing he would do would be run to the Volturi. I couldn't die. I tried hard to find my angel in the darkness. I listened to his voice. I _tried _to listen. All I could do was _try._ Then I found him.

His voice slowly became louder like as if someone was turning up a radio. My eyes opened up wide, my breath came in gasps as pain shot through my whole body. Again, I didn't care. I was alive. I was alive for Edward.

"Bella!" My angel cried.

I was in so much pain I couldn't answer him.

I closed my eye for a split second and shot them back open. I didn't want to lose my Edward in the darkness again. I tried my best to force them open. It took all my strength, well what was left of it anyway, but I did it. I kept them open for my guardian angel, my life, my everything.

I don't know how much more pain I could be in right now. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, I could barely even breathe.

"Carlisle!? What can we do!?" Edward screamed loud and urgent.

"The toxins are destroying her body," Carlisle murmured to himself, "You must change her."

"No. I can't. No. It's not supposed to end up this way!" Edward practically yelled his voice breaking a few times.

"It has to. I will change her if you don't." Carlisle said very stern.

I looked at Edward and he stared back at me. He picked me up in his arms and just held me there. I had stopped thrashing around but I squeezed him so tightly it would have hurt him if he were human.

Then Edward put his lips at my neck. I felt his lips open slightly.

"Just do it…"I managed to whispered so softly, so weak I was not sure he would understand it.

He did. He bit my neck. That's when I knew I could be in much worse pain then I was in before he bit me. The pain that rushed through me was worse then anything else ever.

My whole entire body felt like it was on fire. It overrode any other pains I had.

I could tell they had moved me somewhere else. I didn't know where. I kept my eyes closed in an attempt to block out the pain and to hide how much pain I was in from Edward. It barely worked.

Edward held my hand. He never left my side from what I could tell. Ever now and again he would ask me something.

"Please be okay." He murmured.

"I love you so much, Bella. I love everything about you, your wonderful smile, your amazing personality. Those are only some of the things I love about you. Love isn't even a strong enough word to explain what I feel for you."

His words made me want to cry. I held it in though.

"Do you love me, Bella? If you do, could you squeeze my hand?" I wanted to bad to do something but I didn't knowing if I did I would probably just start screaming in pain.

"Come on, Sweetheart." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said a few moments later.

Why was he sorry? It didn't make any sense.

"I am sorry more putting you in this amount of pain. All of this is my fault."

___

**Edward's POV**

I sighed as I watched Bella slowly become a vampire. I listened to her heart beat rapidly as I held her hand. I knew she was in a lot of pain and she was trying to hide it from me.

I couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were supposed to have a some-what normal wedding, a some-what normal honeymoon, and maybe even go to collage, before any of this happened. I guess we still could still do all of that. I just wished she was _human _for all of that.

I guess it would not be much of a difference. I mean she would barely remember our wedding, or honeymoon if she were human and then I turned her. Everything happens as I should I guess.

Although I was starting to worry, it had been 3 days and she should be waking up soon. What if I didn't do something right? I sighed.

Then I looked at her, and her eyes opened.

____

_I apologize for not updating sooner DON'T HATE ME! *hides* _

_I hoped you liked this =]_

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Alice._

_I LOVE YOU MY READERS! xD_


	11. Your Beating Heart

_*Angry sigh* *kicks new desk* *slap self* UHG I'm so freaking sorry for not updating! I have been really busy and ugh. I would have done it last weekend but I simply didn't want to. _

_Pssst…go check out my new story called "Fun Times With the Cullens." It's a series of one shots. Its really cool. __**Also check out my friend's story called "One More Minute" by MandaGoRawr**_

_And yeah =]_

_Here you go…_

_No this is not the last chapter._

_And yes its short._

_________

**Your Beating Heart**

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

It took me less then a second to realize Bella's heart was still beating as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Her eyes were full of confusion as, I'm guess, so were mine. How in the world could her heart still be beating? This just wasn't possible.

"Bella..." I whispered.

"Edward." she only mouthed.

"Your heart...It's still beating?" I wondered, my coufusion turning it into a question.

I stared into her eyes and forgot I was waiting for some sort of responce. I forgot everything except how much I loved her. My whole body felt like it had turned into rubber. For a second I wondered if this is what Bella felt like when I "dazzled" her.

A soft knock on the door brought my back into reality.

"Come in." I said still not looking away from Bella eyes thinking about how her heart could still be beating.

_How is this possible?_ Carlisle thought.

I immediately knew what he meant.

"I don't know." I murmured.

"The venom…Must of killed the bacteria of the virus," he murmured mostly to himself, "Bella? Are you okay?"

She broke my gaze and looked over to Carlisle.

"Yes." She said simply. It was like I had not herd her voice for years. It was not scratchy nor was it a whisper. It did not hold any pain. It was Bella's voice, Bella's beautiful perfect voice.

"I love you, Bella." I said without thinking.

She turned to me and smiled her brilliant smile.

"I love you too." She replied.

"She is still alive, human. Edward, the venom did not change her, it only cured her."

"Wow," was all I could say.

My Bella was still human and healthy. I smiled. I did not want to question how. No we did not have time for that. We did not need to ask why or how this happened. It just happened.

________

_*tear* Yes it is short Yes you hate me. Blah blah. At least I updated =] *hides*_

_Anyways I will have the next chapter…soon..ish._

_X_

_Alice_


	12. Healthy

**_*sighs* I know I know. _**

**_Sorry if this chapter sucks. _**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would just write another book_.**

**__________________________________________________**

Chapter 12. Healthy

Bella's POV

Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmett, even Rosalie, and I were all gathered around The Cullens unnecessary dining room table all of us think about how I am still human. It bothered me only the slightest bit that I was still human. I was happy. I got to do everything correctly now, and have a change to saw goodbye to my family and friends before I get changed.

I rubbed Edwards hand, for I was holding it. I looked over at him and was memorized by his beauty. His perfectly gelled bronze hair, the shape of his perfect nose. He then looked at me and caught his gaze in mine. I forgot everything. His eyes melted into mine. Completely hypnotized I tried to say something. Nothing came out.

"I think I get it.." Said Carlisle voice breaking Edwards hypnotic stare.

"What?" Said Edward. I was surprised by this. I would have figured he would have herd it in Carlisle's mind. Maybe Edward was just as hypnotized as I was....or maybe not.

"I think that because you bit her and you r venom was completely clean, that the clean venom acted like an anti-venom to the infected venom that infected Bella."

"That makes sense..." Said Jasper, "The clean venom ran throughout her veins only attacking the bad venom instead of her blood cells."

"What if there had been more clean venom?" I asked curious.

"Well, if all the bad venom was dissipated by the clean venom and there was still clean venom left in your veins, it would have infected one or more of your blood cells and it would have multiplied, thus changing you."

"That's amazing.." I muttered," so there was exactly enough venom to kill only the bad venom..."

"I guess so."

"Life's amazing isn't it?" Said Emmett's booming voice.

"Yep! especially if your me." I said laughing a little.

"I'm glad you two are better. I have to say I was worried." said Rosalie in a soft tone.

My mouthed, literally dropped. Embarrassed I quickly shut it, still fully knowing everyone could catch that I did that.

Rosalie laughed. I had to say I do not ever remember hearing her laugh before. I was more then surprised, I was dumbstruck. I did not know this Rosalie.

"Just because Rosalie is jealous of you, does not mean she does not care about you." Emmett explained.

I smiled. Then I remembered something.

"Edward, I'm better, we're better. Did you promise me you would take me to our meadow?"

Everyone chuckled.

"I believe I did."

"Can we go now?"

"Sweetheart it is 4 AM..."

"So? We can watch to sunrise together."

"Aww.." said a little voice and that voiced belonged to Esme. I blushed. "Just go you two."

After we got hugs from everyone, even Rosalie. We left to our meadow knowing we were both strong and healthy and happy again.

_**_______________________**_

_**No this is NOT the last chapter!**_

_**Xoxoxoxooxoxox**_

_**Alice.**_


	13. Beautiful Wonderland

_Here's the last chapter. ='( I know I feel the same. All good things have to come to an end. Anyways, Thank you for all the happy birthdays!!!! I got a big Twilight blanket with Edward and Bella on it from my sister =D Its awesome. I defiantly had a happy birthday! Well…I don't want to have a long authors note…so….Thank you again for liking my story and tolerating my lack of updates!_

* * *

**Recap: **_We left to our meadow knowing we were both strong and healthy and happy again_

Beautiful Wonderland

Bella's POV

"We're here, Bella." Edward said touching my arm which was wrapped tightly around his neck. I slid off his back and he turned around to face me.

"Come sit with me?" he asked and took my hand as I remained silent. He walked us to the middle of our beautiful meadow and sat us down. I snuggled up closer to him and looked up at the sky.

It was almost glowing, the sunlight was merely coming through the spotty clouds, it was beautiful. I moved my head to look at Edward and there he was in all his breathtaking beauty. His skin threw rainbows out to the flowers below us to the trees above us. I touched his face gently and he looked at me and smiled. As I gazed into his luminous topaz eyes, I realized, I was in a wonderland.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered.

"Everything is so beautiful." I murmured unsure if that was an answer.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said and touched my hand that was lying on his face. He leaned in closer to me and rested his forehead against mine being careful not to break our deep gaze.

"I love you." He whispered closing his eyes. I rested my free hand on the back of his neck and sighed in happiness.

"I love you too." I wished I could have closed my eyes as well, but I couldn't bring myself to. They were to occupied staring as his wonderful beauty.

It was amazing that though with all we have been through, we have always managed to stay together no matter what the cost. So much has happened since I met him. Fairy tales, and even horror stories, became real life things for me.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that this angel I was with was real. I did not care what he said, he was an angel, and defiantly not all the things he claimed to be.

I pushed against his neck moving him closer to me. I closed my eyes and kissed his lips. He kissed back and moved his hand to my hair and played with it gently. He soon pulled away. I snuggled into his chest and just enjoyed our time together in our wonderland. Happy and healthy again.

_And that is it my beauties! I feel almost bad for ending this story because its like a child to me. ='( But I will soon have more stories coming! Including a Christmas special =D! _

_I love you all and thank you for all your great reviews and support! _

_Love forever,_

_Alice 3._


End file.
